Rumors are rumors, or are they true?
by Chennah
Summary: Amu left Seiyo Elementary unexpectedly, causing some breakdowns on her good friends. 4 years later, Amu goes back to Seiyo Middle school, but as a different person! What chaos will erupt when she discovers that they gave the humpty lock to...Full summary
1. Chapter 1

Rumors are rumors, or are they true?

Summary: Amu left Seiyo Elementary unexpectedly, causing some breakdowns on her good friends. 4 years later, Amu goes back to Seiyo Middle school, but as a different person! What chaos will erupt when she discovers that they gave the humpty lock to a certain someone?

Chapter 1: Moving back

Amu's POV

It's been 4 years since I left. 4 years since my parents died. 4 years since I got adopted. Will they know me? I've changed completely. After mama and papa died in that accident, I and Ami were bought to the orphanage. Ami got adopted by a woman who had no family members. While I got adopted by 2 very wealthy people, Alicia and Roger. They were the richest people, but they didn't have any children. They were quite busy, so they adopted a 12-year old that knows how to take care of herself.

"Enrika-chan, can I come in?"

"Oh, sure! I'm sorry; I didn't hear the knocks on the door!" I opened the door for my mother. And now, my name is Enrika lee, daughter of Alicia Lee and Roger Lee, the 2 richest people in the world (Of course it's fake).

"What did you want okaa-san?"

"Oh I just wanted to inform you that we are moving back to Japan! And we have already arranged for you to enter middle school!" Alicia said whilst clapping her hands and smiling. I smiled back and asked, "Are we coming back to America?"

"Oh I don't think so. We have a ton of things to manage back in Japan." I nodded in approval. "Then why don't you go pack your things? I know you like to pack your own things." When she left the room, I sighed heavily. Nade desu ka? Watashi wa chugakko ni iku yo!(Why? I don't want to go to middle school! (I think that's it, cause I got it fro google translation.)) I hope it's not Seiyo Gakuen again. That would mean real trouble for me.

_To be continued…_

Sorry for the SUPER short chapter! I was in a rush. It's my first Shugo Chara fanfiction! Watashi no hanashi o kakunin! (Is that: 'Please review my story!' in japanese? Cuz I got it from google too…)

Thank you!

Chennah~


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry for the HIATUS!**

**Chapter 2: Trouble, trouble, trouble!**

-At dinner- Amu's POV-

"Otou-san, which school am I transferred to?" I asked as I nibbled on my food.

"Hm… I think it was Seiyo Gakuen. Nande?"

"Honey, it was her old school, and she's getting back bad memories… Let's not talk about it, okay?" Okaa-san said. Otou-san nodded, and apologized.

"Sorry, darling." I smiled as we continued to eat.

-In the LIMO-

"Um, Henry, let's stop here, I want to walk to school." I quickly grabbed my hat and wore it as I stuffed my hair inside. I walked to school absent-mindedly.

-School Gates-

"Who's _that_?" Someone whispered as I walked in. I hide my embarrassment as I hurriedly went to class.

-Class-

"Ahem, well, we have a new student. Please enter."

"Hello, I'm Enrika Hinamori." I said. To cover up my identity as the famous daughter of my two wealthy parents, I used my old surname. Rima looked up and ignored the fact I had her best friend's surname.

"That that seat on the left of Rima. The blonde girl dear." Nikaidou said.

I sat down, but Rima screeched, "That's AMU'S SEAT!"

"Sorry, but, I have to take this seat. There are no more available seats." I said softly as I sat.

Gasps were heard.

"_She actually opposed to the queen!"_

"_OMGEEE!"_

"_She's dead!" _

Rima sat down, fuming.

Her expression lightened when Kusukusu told her something. She must have sensed my charas.

-Break-

"LOL, show time!"

Everyone gathered at the royal garden, as a student sat tied to a chair.

Saaya appeared, much to my surprise and spoke.

"OHOHOHOHOHO! Minions, beat the shit outta him!"

I was shocked. How could this kind of thing happen in Seiyo Gakuen?

_To be continued…_


End file.
